


Eventually

by orphan_account



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, also the usual, amy being gay, karma being bi, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy finally has sex with a girl and excitedly tells a jealous Karma about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually

Amy couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she happily trotted upstairs towards her room. She had been dating Reagan for over a month now, and she felt quite satisfied that they had finally consummated the relationship no more than two hours ago. As much as Amy wanted to stay the night at Reagan's apartment, she could only make up so many excuses to her mother who was still was having trouble accepting that Amy was a lesbian. She managed to bypass her mother and Bruce when she arrived home, but she nearly had a heart attack when she opened her bedroom door to find her best friend lying on her bed.

"Karma?!"

"Hey," Karma replied, sitting up on her bed. "You weren't answering your phone, so I snuck into your room," she frowned. "I was hoping you'd be back from your date with Reagan by now."

Amy decided to ignore the fact that Karma sounded like a crazy stalker for a couple of reasons. One, Karma was never one to understand boundaries, and this wasn't unlike something she would do. Two, Amy was too distracted by what had just happened to care. "Yeah, I um, it went a little longer than expected," she couldn't keep herself from smiling. "Didn't you have a date with Liam?"

"Yeah, I did. We went to a party, but I left early. I wasn't in the mood, but he was, so he stayed," she said bitterly. "I thought I could come over and we could watch a movie," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Yeah! We can do that," Amy chimed.

"Okay, cool," Karma smiled. Her face dropped when she noticed how disheveled Amy looked. "Why is your hair all messed up?"

"Uh," Amy bit her lip, holding back a laugh. "We may have had sex?" she squinted as she rubbed the back of her neck, trying not to appear too excited.

Karma felt like the wind had just been knocked out of her. "Already?!" Karma exclaimed.

"Well, yeah," Amy looked at her confused. "You and Liam weren't dating that long when you had sex."

"Wow," Karma looked down. "I guess you're right. I just wanted your first time to be special, you know?"

Amy's smile crept back on her face and she had to contain herself from jumping up and down. "It definitely was."

"It was?" Karma asked, somewhat disappointed. She didn't understand why she was so disappointed, and she immediately felt guilty for it. She had been the one to push for Amy to move on, so why was she upset that she finally did?

"Yes! Oh my god, Karma," Amy sighed as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair. "I'm  _so_  gay."

"It was really that good?" Karma furrowed her brow.

"Oh my god," Amy repeated. "Can I please tell you about it? It was… oh my god."

"Well, yeah, I gue-"

"It was so good," Amy interrupted before a smirk appeared on her face. "Look," she said as she lifted her shirt over her abdomen to reveal the marks that Reagan had left on her.

Karma stared at her wide eyed, unsure of how to respond. "Um, yeah, looks like you two had fun.

"Oh my  _god_ ," Amy repeated yet again as Karma refrained from rolling her eyes. "Karma, I came seven times," she beamed as she brought her hand up to her mouth, realizing that she wasn't sparing Karma any of the gory details.

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Karma asked in disbelief. "Is that even possible?"

"I know, right?" Amy responded, excited that Karma was letting her dish. "I can't even explain it. It wasn't that it was just that, it was just everything. I'm  _so_  into girls. I love girls so much, oh my god," she collapsed onto the bed next to Karma, moving her hand over her forehead.

"She must have been good," Karma mumbled uncomfortably. "You know, if she could make you, uh," she felt uncomfortable finishing her sentence. "You know what I mean."

"What, orgasm?" Amy looked at her confused.

"Yeah, that," Karma clenched her teeth.

"Wait, do you not finish when you're with Liam?"

Karma's discomfort was growing with every sentence. "N-no, we kind of just stop when he's done."

"Doesn't he ever go down on you?" Amy looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"No!" Karma exclaimed.

"Why am I not even surprised?" Amy rolled her eyes. "Selfish in life, selfish in bed."

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she hit her with a pillow. "It's not like you're any better," Karma stated, silently praying she was right.

"Really?" Amy raised her eyebrows. "Would you like to call Reagan and ask her?" She asked as her smirk returned to her face.

"You… You made her..?"

"Yep, three times," Amy beamed. "Not bad for my first time."

Karma stared at her with her jaw dropped, starting to wonder what she found so sexually appealing about Liam Booker. "What happened to the girl who 'doesn't like looking at her own vagina'?"

"She saw the light," Amy joked. "I can't believe you're straight, Karma. Oh my god, girls are amazing."

"Okay, two things, Raudenfeld," Karma started. "First off, stop saying oh my god, I get it! You had good sex," she stated bitterly as Amy refrained from smirking. "Secondly, I never once said I was straight," Karma said as she immediately regretted it. Amy jolted up and looked at her, thinking it had to be a joke.

"Are you serious?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, Amy," Karma mumbled. "You're the only girl I've ever sort of been with. We didn't kiss that much, but when we did, I definitely didn't hate it," she closed her eyes as she continued. "And, well, the threesome. I definitely didn't hate kissing you there."

"Okay, so you didn't hate it, that doesn't mean you like girls," Amy prompted her to continue.

"No, I know it doesn't, but about the threesome kiss… I wasn't lying when I said it was hot. I don't think I would have enjoyed it that much if I was straight," Karma fidgeted nervously. "But the thing is, I am attracted to Liam. And other boys, too. But I've always noticed really attractive girls. I definitely think I like boys more, but I don't know, Amy," she looked like she was about to cry as Amy reached over to grab her hand, urging her to keep talking. "It's not that I never felt anything for you. I don't want you to think that, I just didn't want to give you false hope incase I was wrong. I didn't want to hurt you even more. And now you're with Reagan, and I feel like I can finally tell you," she sighed as she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. "But what does that mean? I'm not straight, and I'm definitely not all the way gay."

"Karma," Amy laughed as she squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You're probably bi."

"Really?" Karma asked as she scrunched her face. "I mean, I always knew that existed, I just didn't think that I would be-"

"And I didn't think I would be gay, but here I am, gay as ever," Amy smiled.

"Yeah," Karma smiled. "Okay, I'm bi," she proudly declared. "Wow, that feels good. This is the first time I've talked about this, well, ever."

"I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me things," Amy assured her. "I know things have been weird the past few months, but don't worry. You can still tell me anything. You're still my family."

"I know," Karma smiled. "And I'm so lucky." The two stared at the glow in the dark stars on Amy's ceiling in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Karma interrupted. "So, about us…"

"It's fine, Karma. You're with Liam, I'm with Reagan. I don't expect you to be with me just because you like girls," she smiled at Karma.

"Okay," Karma sighed, equal parts relieved and disappointed. "Maybe someday we'll get the timing right," she stated bravely. "I know that's bad to say because we're with other people, but ending up with you would just feel… right."

Amy looked over at her and smiled, feeling truly happy for the first time in months. "I can't say I disagree."

"Come on," Karma got off the bed, gesturing for Amy to come with her. "Let's go hate watch Twilight for the next three hours."

"For someone who hates that movie so much, you sure love watching it over and over," Amy eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't know, I've been watching it from a different perspective lately."

"Oh?" Amy asked. "How so?"

"Well, I think Bella needs to be with Edward for now, and I think Jacob deserves to be happy. But in the end, I really wanted her to choose Jacob," she looked down nervously. "He cared about her more than Edward ever could."

"Yeah," Amy smiled, looking into Karma's eyes. "He never really stopped loving her." Karma smiled back. "But hey, Bella, make sure Edward treats you right while you're with him. Otherwise Jacob might have a problem," Amy warned.

"Okay," Karma blushed as she retrieved the movie out of her backpack and pulled Amy downstairs. They watched the movie in comfortable silence, stealing glances from each other whenever possible. It could take a while for them to make this work, maybe even years, but Karma was confident that they would get it right some day. Amy was Karma's destiny, and nothing could change that.


End file.
